emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4808 (17th October 2007)
Plot Andy is in a desperate state in the aftermath of the fire and he tells Jo that he wishes he'd admitted to starting the fire that killed Sarah years ago. Andy is worried that Victoria will be in trouble for the fire at the cottage and he tells her that he's going to finally confess to the police, but Jo begs him to reconsider. Billy is in a critical state in hospital. Jack confronts a comatose Billy and tells him about all the things he's done in the past months. Billy starts choking and his machines go off, but Jack puts them on silent. However, he has a change of heart and calls for the nurse. When the police come to interview Victoria, Andy confesses, devastating Jo and Jack. Lexi returns to the village after hearing about the fire on the radio. Scarlett is delighted to see her and Carrie is also pleased and she begs Lexi to let her make things up to her. Lexi is hopeful, but when Carrie makes it clear that she's not ready to tell Scarlett that Lexi is her daughter, a hurt Lexi decides to leave. Nicola acts innocent over her trick to get Jasmine to stay away from the quiz. But Jasmine is determined not to let Nicola get one up on her and she thanks her for helping her to get the scoop on the fire! A riled Nicola taunts Jasmine about spending the night away with David, but Jasmine refuses to rise to the bait. Perdy asks Gray to move to the States with her. Pearl finds a place to stay after her home is gutted from the fire. Cast Regular cast *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver *Billy Hopwood - David Crellin *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Perdita Hyde-Sinclair - Georgia Slowe *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Carrie Nicholls - Linda Lusardi *Sarah Sugden - Amber Child-Cavill (uncredited) *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Ross Kirk - Samuel Anderson *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *DS Frank Blackmore - Daniel Coll Locations *Church Lane *Tenant House - Exterior *Hotten General Hospital - Billy's room, Jack's room, relatives' room and waiting area *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and dining room *Church Lane car park *Mill Brook Cottage - Kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *The Woolpack - Public bar and women's toilets Notes *A fire officer is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,770,000 viewers (14th place). Memorable dialogue Edna Birch: "She can stay with me." Viv Hope: "It's OK, I've sorted it. Louise has got her a lovely room at the B&B." Betty Eagleton: "Aw, she's got a big heart, has our Viv, underneath the make-up. And the malice." Category:2007 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes